


Дневники няни (под звездочкой)

by Crazy_Maestro, WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hydra Won (Marvel), Gen, Humor, Hydra Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019
Summary: Рамлоу соглашается присмотреть за свежеразмороженным Зимним.





	Дневники няни (под звездочкой)

**Author's Note:**

> Гидравёрс: Гидра победила, порядок через боль (преимущественно Рамлоу). ебанатство и мат.

Рамлоу одернул рубашку и по-идиотски пригладил рукой волосы. Пиздец. Вот до чего доводит нервная работа без отпусков. 

Он был не в курсе, зачем Капитан хотел его видеть, – сказали, что велел поторопиться. Вроде как ему уезжать через несколько часов. Может, с собой взять надумал? 

Ну, вроде ничего не предвещало: Капитан держался с ним отстраненно, как со всеми остальными. И так же вежливо, конечно, куда он без этого. Он был, в конце концов, очень воспитанной бетонной стенкой. 

Рамлоу широко зевнул и с небольшим усилием забил на это дело. Какая разница, что надо Капитану: он прикажет – Рамлоу сделает. Сапогами в него кидаться будут вряд ли – не за что пока, – а там уже все равно. Главное в глаза ему не смотреть, и все. 

Створки лифта разъехались, и Рамлоу с ничего не выражающим лицом вышагнул в светлый коридор. Он был готов и имел в запасе пару отвратительных вещей, о которых можно было поразмышлять, если мысли вдруг заведут его не туда. И как он до такого, блядь, докатился...

Впрочем, брать яйца в кулак оказалось рановато: матовые стеклянные двери Капитанского кабинета были плотно закрыты, а за ними виднелась пара расхаживающих фигур. Рамлоу тихо цокнул языком и, пройдя мимо еще одного ожидающего агента, уселся на диван. Через минуту он обнаглел до той степени, чтобы прикрыть глаза. Утро Рамлоу начиналось в десять – а сейчас было семь. 

Слева почувствовалось какое-то копошение. Бормотание. Рамлоу приподнял бровь и покосился на агента. И как можно незаметнее напрягся. Да, он слышал слух о том, что Пирс все же выбил у Совета Зимнего... А еще – что у того мозги набекрень, и он может, случайно напутав, проделать тебе кулаком запасную дырку в животе. И откуда он тут взялся, было тоже неясно. Ему разве не нужно бегать с голым задом по уютной, прекрасно оборудованной палате? 

Тот еще повозился, кивая самому себе, и выпрямился. Медленно повернул голову. Зверски оскалился. 

– Здравствуйте, агент Брок Рамлоу, – с пугающей мягкостью произнес он хрипловато. 

– Здравствуй, –  _блядь_ , – Зимний, – осторожно ответил Рамлоу, подумывая, не пора ли ему начать долбиться в дверь ногами. 

Зимний нахмурился, потряс головой и зажмурил глаза на пару секунд. 

– Стив говорит, меня зовут не так. Стив говорит, что меня зовут Баки. Баки Барнс, – твердо выговорил он. 

– А. Ну, если Стив говорит... – уважительно протянул Рамлоу. И под настойчивым взглядом послушно исправился: – Здравствуй, Баки. 

Тот с удовлетворением кивнул и затих, уставившись на пасторальный пейзаж на стенке. Особо опасным он не выглядел – но кукушку ему подбили знатно. Ну, зато с друзьями повезло. Капитан точно теперь не уймется, пока Зимний не начнет читать всего Гамлета по памяти.  _Как шлюха, отвожу словами душу, И упражняюсь в ругани, как баба. Фу, гадость. Ну же, к делу, мозг..._

Он слегка увлекся: дверь кабинета открылась, и из нее вывалился покрасневший мужик в форме. Вероятно, для него все прошло не слишком гладко. При виде Рамлоу он сжал зубы и с каменным лицом прошествовал к лифту. Ну и хрен с ним: в дверном проеме появился сам Капитан. Обнаружив на диване Зимнего, он чуть приподнял брови и улыбнулся. 

– Отлично, оба здесь. Проходите. 

Зашли. Рамлоу мельком огляделся – он уже и забыл, насколько огромный у их Капитана кабинет. В основном ничего не изменилось: огромный стол, кресло с высокой спинкой у окна, ковер, на который у Рамлоу, кажется, аллергия была. Он до скрежета зубовного ненавидел скрадывающие звук шагов поверхности. Морозило от них. 

Зимний радостно и бесшумно протопал по ковру и присел в углу над темно-синей подстилкой. Лежавшие на ней два изрядно подросших за несколько месяцев щенка подскочили и, виляя обрубками хвостов, подлезли под протянутые ладони. 

Рамлоу искоса посмотрел на застывшего у стола Капитана. Тот прислонился бедром к стыку столешницы и глупо улыбался, наблюдая, как Зимний играется с доберманами. Ну прямо та самая пастушка с овечками, на которых они таращились в коридоре. Осталось только на дудочке сыграть. 

Тряхнув головой, Капитан извинительно улыбнулся и ему. Сел, скрестил пальцы на груди. Отлично загородился. 

Но приказывать он сейчас не собирался явно. Посоветоваться, возможно, – о Зимнем. Или спросить – что-то личное было явно: Капитан опустил подбородок и поднял брови, на лбу морщина залегла. Да, точно хочет чего-то. 

– Брок, – произнес он мягко. У Рамлоу дернуло в низу живота. Нет, его жизнь определенно превратилась в форменный пиздец. И именно из-за этого говнюка в кресле. – Через три часа у меня самолет в Ирландию. И вернусь я только завтра, ближе к вечеру. 

Он быстро облизнул губы и бросил взгляд на Зимнего. Но того, очевидно, вполне устраивало общение с меньшими братьями. 

– Не мог бы ты... Я помню, что ты больше не мой личный помощник – это просьба, личная. Проблема в чем: Баки не может спать в госпитале. Поэтому пока он временно ночует у меня. Но и одного его оставить нельзя. И кстати, – он нахмурился и достал из кармана мобильник. – Секунду. 

Рамлоу охотно дал бы ему и десять. Он вообще не понял, что сейчас произошло. Он слышал, что ему навязывали Зимнего. На целый день, между прочим. Вот да, вон того долбанутого Зимнего, который уже минуту внимательно вглядывался в глаза псу. Но это было полбеды... Он медленно сглотнул и уставился на Капитана, ожидающего, когда на той стороне возьмут трубку. 

Главный пиздец заключался в том, что конкретно сейчас Рамлоу мог отказаться. И не собирался этого делать. Потому что, очевидно, он был первым, к кому Капитан обратился с этой просьбой. Ну не того же мужика в усах он тут до них окучивал. Значит, Капитан ему доверял – все еще. И, может быть, именно эта королева психбольницы в собачьем углу была его пропуском обратно, на вакантное место, которое он так бездарно несколько лет назад просрал. 

– Доктор Коллинз? – вежливо промурлыкал Капитан трубке. – Можно мне поговорить с мистером Барнсом? 

И если после такого тона доктор Коллинз не стартанул напрямик к Мексиканской границе, то Рамлоу его было даже не жаль. 

– На каких процедурах? – уточнил Капитан, смотря Зимнему в спину. – Да, понимаю, конечно. Доктор... Это точно? Хорошо. Приятного дня. 

Он еле заметно прищурился, и Рамлоу отчетливо увидел, как сжались его зубы. 

– Убираем? – по привычке спросил он. 

Капитан перевел на него взгляд и немного расслабился. 

– Да. Проследи, чтобы к вечеру его здесь не было. С взысканием. 

– Разумеется, – кивнул Рамлоу. – Так что насчет Барнса?

Зимний вздрогнул и поднял голову. 

– Стив. Если твоего пса зовут Баки – и меня зовут Баки, значит, мы с ним одинаковые? Тогда почему второго зовут Тони? Есть еще один Тони? 

Капитан встал и неторопливо подошел к нему, положив пальцы на ремень брюк. 

– Нет, Баки. Второго Тони нет, – он присел на корточки. – И они самостоятельные. Сами по себе. Как и ты. 

Капитан положил руку ему на плечо, и Зимний опять оскалился. Рамлоу понял, что тот, наверное, и не планировал убивать его в коридоре. Улыбался просто. Как научили, так и улыбался. Ну, или с мышцами было чего. 

Он вдруг почувствовал себя лишним на этом празднике дружбы. Но Зимний, отмороженный черт, тут же кивнул и на него. 

– И у агента Брока Рамлоу нет собаки? 

Капитан тоже обернулся, опять глянул снизу вверх, просяще. Блядь. Ну не привык Рамлоу, чтобы его так за яйца хватали. Иммунитета не было. 

– Может быть, ты сходишь к агенту и проверишь сам? Что вы на это скажете, агент Рамлоу? 

Ну а что он должен был сказать. Чертов манипулятор. 

– Разумеется, – Зимний благодарно показал зубы. Жуть какая. А с ним еще в одном доме спать теперь... – Но я надеюсь, что вы мне дадите нужные инструкции. По эксплуатации. 

Капитан почему-то поморщился. 

– Да. Я все приготовил, в черной папке с краю. Самолет прилетит в пять. 

– Кто прилетает? – уточнил Зимний. 

– Я, – улыбнулся ему Капитан. Не знай, может, этот на хорошем примере тоже выучится когда-нибудь. – Я уеду на день и вернусь завтра. 

В глазах Зимнего мелькнул страх. Он поднялся и отступил на шаг. 

– Я не хочу в камеру. И в палату тоже не хочу. Не хочу.

Капитан, тоже быстро встав, подошел к нему и выставил вперед ладони. 

– Баки. Успокойся. Никакой палаты – сегодня ты ночуешь у Брока. У него, – он кивнул на Рамлоу, который с самым приветливым видом, который сумел изобразить, помахал тому рукой. По загривку побежали мурашки. В какое больное дерьмо он вляпался на этот раз... 

Зимний, упершись в Рамлоу осоловевшим взглядом, проморгался и медленно кивнул несколько раз. 

– Хорошо. Агент Брок Рамлоу хороший. Сегодня я ночую у него. 

– Замечательно, – выдохнул Капитан. – Брок, я очень тебе благодарен. Но сейчас мне бы хотелось... Ты не мог бы... Я позвоню.

Да сколько угодно. Рамлоу и так уже начало казаться, что это он тут единственный чокнутый на всю их развеселую организацию. Он кивнул и быстро вышел. 

Он же, мать его,  _хороший_. 

 

***   


 

– Нет собак, – сообщил Зимний, обойдя все комнаты и заглянув в холодильник. Про логику последнего измышления Рамлоу постарался не думать. 

Он уже вообще был не уверен, как ему в голову тюкнуло забрать к себе психически неуравновешенного убийцу с куском железа вместо руки. За  _возможную_  подачку от Капитана. В каком же он, должно быть, отчаянии, блядь. 

И что с ним теперь делать? 

Зимний замер посреди комнаты и пялился на Рамлоу в упор, склонив голову набок. И, как бы ему ни хотелось выйти под этим взглядом в застекленное окно, Рамлоу осознавал, что тот просто изучает обстановку. Доктор – не Коллинз, уже другой, – пояснил, мол, для Барнса сейчас все в новинку. И заверил, что с ним не сложнее, чем с десятилеткой. Ага. Только Рамлоу с детьми в последний раз в школе общался – и уже тогда считал их в большинстве своем неизбежным злом. Зимний же был злом вполне избежным – если бы кое у кого имелись мозги, конечно. 

– Вы будете кормить меня второй раз за день? – поинтересовался наконец Зимний, наверное, вычитав с лица Рамлоу все, что хотел. 

Тот отмер: в инструкциях было и про диету, Капитан упоминал. Что-то насчет неполной функциональности органов после разморозки. 

– Буду. Дай только свериться с твоим меню, – буркнул он, открыв папку. 

– Меню? – любопытно моргнул Зимний, усевшись рядом. 

– Бумажка такая, в которой написано, от чего тебя вывернет, а от чего нет, – рассеянно пояснил Рамлоу. Распорядок дня, режим сна, колыбельные... Капитан поет ему колыбельные? Хотя это не его дело, конечно. Но все равно стыд ебаный. 

Наконец выудился и нужный лист. 

– Н-да. Негусто. 

– От чего меня вывернет? – Зимний сунулся носом в лист, пододвинувшись вплотную. Рамлоу с непривычки отпрянул. 

– Тебе говорили про личное пространство? 

– Нет. Что такое личное пространство? И от чего меня вывернет? 

Рамлоу вздохнул и протянул ему лист. Главное, чтобы он ночью без штанов по дому не бегал. С этой его вымораживающей непосредственностью. 

– Вот тут – еда, которую тебе нельзя. Пока. Или вообще, мне не уточнили. Прочитай и запомни... Ты читать-то умеешь? 

Зимний вдруг сверкнул на него глазами из-под патл. 

– Я не идиот. Умею. 

Ага. Интересный номер, надо будет запомнить... 

– Хорошо. Извини, Баки Барнс, – осторожно произнес Рамлоу, отодвинувшись еще немного. Уверенность в том, что Зимний его не покусает, медленно испарялась. 

Но тот вмиг просветлел лицом и оскалился. 

– Я прощаю вас, агент Брок Рамлоу. Что такое личное пространство? 

 

***

 

– Это съедобное?

– Это – единственное, что есть, – проворчал Рамлоу в неуверенную физиономию. – И оно относительно безопасно. Ешь давай. 

Зимний потыкал вилкой желтовато-серый картофель и с изумлением юного натуралиста отправил один из кусков в рот. Рамлоу выдохнул. Тишина. Он, как оказалось, обожал тишину. А от бесконечных вопросов у него начинали закипать мозги. 

Когда они разобрались с личным, сука, пространством, подкатили  _идиотизм_ ,  _издеваться_  и  _Господи_. А дискутировать на тему существования высших существ где-то в стратосфере и одновременно следить за тем, чтобы Зимний не сунулся волосами к горелке, было, ну, слегка затруднительно. Волос у Зимнего хватало. 

В дверь с остервенением забарабанили. Зимний тут же опрокинул стол и съежился за ним, сгребя с тумбы подставку под ножи со всем содержимым. Рамлоу еле успел отпрыгнуть в сторону. 

– Твою мать, Зимний!.. Это свои. Хотя наличия мозга это еще, конечно, не гарантирует, – он переступил через осколки и остановился в дверях. – Я открою, а ты будешь сидеть здесь спокойно. Понял?.. Понял или нет?!

– Так точно, – откликнулся стол. 

– Отлично. 

Он собирался прикончить кретина за дверью. Даже если это гребанный Пирс решил заскочить за солью. 

– Какого рожна так лупить? – рыкнул он, отперев второй замок. 

– Тут это, командные отчеты за полугодие. Ты просил занести... вчера, – прохрипел Роллинз из-за кипы бумаг. 

Вот ведь срань. 

– А до завтра это не потерпит? У меня вообще-то дела, – и нет, он не собирался идиота Роллинза разгружать. А если у его ребят проблемы со временем, то пусть сами тащат к начальству свою писанину. 

– Так мы их должны были сдать на прошлой неделе еще, – уныло отметил Роллинз. – Ты ж знаешь: если им сверху что не понравится, они бабки урежут. А Питч, кажется, так и не придумал, как внятно оправдать тот апрельский взрыв в Мичигане. 

Взрыв в Мичигане. Курить на заданиях не надо потому что, блядь. Еще, что ли, у него на спине постоять, пока тот будет свои сто раз накряхтывать. Чтобы уж наверняка. 

– Давай уже сюда все, – выдохнул он, принимая бумажки с рук на руки. Пиздец как невовремя. Но не подставлять же этих кретинов, в самом деле. – И вали. Пока я добрый. 

– Есть, сэр, – фыркнул Роллинз довольно. 

Будешь тут, конечно. Не ему ж орфографические ошибки, мать их, полночи править. 

Надо было им уже придумать шаблоны какие-нибудь. Типа я, агент такой-то, совершил следующую ебанину таким-то числом настоящего года. Не раскаиваюсь, сплю нормально. 

Каждые сраные полгода одно и то же – он скинул рапорты на стол и с некоторой опаской пошел на кухню. Ну, с другой стороны, так было реально проще. Квин, к примеру, один раз отписал, что они потратились сверх бюджета, потому что «командир Рамлоу не разрешил им жрать пайковое дерьмо». И командира Рамлоу чуть самого с дерьмом не сожрали – повезло, что Капитан неподалеку оказался. Рамлоу под шумок даже выбил им пайки получше, чтоб уж точно влезать с ними в бюджет. 

Но писать отчеты его кретины не умели, это факт. 

Зимний все еще сидел за перевернутым столом, где и оставили. Рамлоу кинул в ошметки картофеля тряпкой и начал собирать черепки. 

– Эй. Плохой дядя ушел, можешь вылезать. 

– Чего плохой дядя хотел? 

– Он... – Рамлоу запнулся и помотал головой. И зарекся на милю подходить к лабораториям. Нахуй-нахуй. – Загрузил меня бумажной работой по уши. 

Он присел на корточки и подтянул к себе мусорное ведро. Хорошо хоть, что этот гений не всю его стряпнину на пол своротил, не надо было начинать все по-новой. 

Рамлоу возил тряпкой по полу, косился на Зимнего, принявшегося приводить в порядок стол и стулья, и пытался определиться. Боялся ли он до усрачки его самого или того, что с ним стало? Зимний выглядел каким-то чересчур гротескным. Ненастоящим, сверх... да ну сверх всего, бля. Он ни черта не помнил, изъяснялся, словно робот, и поливал его вопросами, как из сраного гидранта. Все эти горы инструкций, дурацкие колыбельные... Капитан всерьез за него взялся – вот только непонятно было, старается он вернуть себе друга или вылепить его подобие из поехавшей сломанной куклы. 

– Агент Брок Рамлоу.

– Да, Баки. 

– Не делайте, пожалуйста, такое лицо. А то страшно. 

 

*** 

 

Еще с полчаса они повоевали насчет того, почему Зимнему теперь надо обедать в гостиной, если в доме есть кухня. Провода в его голове искрили, коротили и отказывались обрабатывать столь философское предложение. В конце концов пришлось сослаться на Капитана: тот вечно вместо обеда жрал всякую пакость за рабочим столом. Зимнего этот довод вроде как убедил – хоть он сначала и пытался порезать картофель брусками, «чтобы было похоже». 

Рамлоу, вознеся не вполне благопристойные молитвы создателям телека и программ для тех, кому за пятьдесят, вручил Зимнему пульт, усадил его на диван, а сам рухнул за стол и навскидку прожег взглядом отчеты. Следующие несколько часов обещали быть незабываемыми. 

– Агент Брок Рамлоу?

– Что?

– Почему девушкам важно петь и танцевать в белых штанах?

– Ммм... – протянул Рамлоу, черкая карандашом в писанине Питча. Ему все еще нужно было объяснить тот взрыв. – Не советую индийское кино. Еще заложишь себе какие неверные модели поведения...

– Но при чем средства женской гигиены?

Блядь. 

– Агент Брок Рамлоу.

– Да?

– Почему люди танцуют со стульями?

– Ну, стул хотя бы не отказывает. 

– Но разве не приятнее танцевать с девушкой?

– Мы уже обсудили, что такое реклама. Поверь мне: была бы там девушка, двух минут им бы не хватило. И давай потише.

Он всерьез начинать ощущать себя нянечкой в загородном дурдоме. Не то чтобы это было в первый раз за все время работы, но все же.

 

– Агент Брок Рамлоу?

– Ну, – тот поднял взгляд, продолжая стучать себя карандашом по лбу.

– А у вас было больше двадцати сексуальных партнеров?

– Чт-что за хрень ты там вообще смотришь? – Рамлоу глянул на экран. Очередная комедия для блондинок. Капитан ему голову потом отвернет.

Он подошел к телевизору и, не слушая вялых протестов, начал переключать каналы. Выбрав нужный, он удовлетворенно кивнул и покосился на Зимнего.

– Сиди. Образовывайся. 

Ему оставалось еще больше половины. Часа два-три где-то. И он искренне надеялся, что теперь неуместных вопросов можно было избежать. 

 

– Агент Брок Рамлоу. 

– Да, Баки, – почти удивленно отозвался тот. 

– Вы Жулика видите?

 

***   


 

– Творог трехпроцентный диетический.

– Ты еще состав посмотри...

– Состав: молоко нормализованное, закваска...

– Баки. Покалечу. 

– Это опять метафора?

– Эвфемизм, – Рамлоу устало потер переносицу. За окном уже стемнело, а рапорты еще не кончились. Вон и Зимний после получаса тактичных громких вздохов все-таки еще раз поинтересовался, когда его опять покормят. Было начало десятого, и его мультики закончились, сменившись глупым мюзиклом про принцесс. Зимний Солдат заскучал. 

Он доел свой творог, дочиста обтер стенки стаканчика куском хлеба и сложил руки на коленях. 

– Пойдем покажу кровать, – махнул ему Рамлоу. 

– Я днем видел, – уведомил Зимний, даже не шелохнувшись. 

Рамлоу прикрыл на секунду глаза и с усилием не выматерился. Он и не подозревал, что речь можно понимать настолько конкретно – Страйк вдруг показался ему образцом абстрактной мысли. А Зимний... Ну хрен ли возьмешь с Зимнего. Привет, компьютер. 

– Я знаю. Но сейчас я веду тебя спать. Уже поздно, – пояснил Рамлоу негромко.

– Вы ляжете спать со мной? – с некоторой опаской спросил Зимний.

– Нет, не лягу. Я останусь работать – здесь, – он кивнул на стол, постаравшись просто не думать о том, откуда у Зимнего такие мысли. – Но у тебя один режим, а у меня другой. Тебе пора спать. 

– Хорошо, – откликнулся тот с легкостью. – Покажите мне кровать. 

И сам направился в спальню. До Рамлоу вдруг дошло, что Зимний неплохо усваивает новую информацию. Не то чтобы на лету хватает – но к сведению принимает многое. 

Он заглянул в спальню, полюбовался, как Зимний стянул с себя джинсы с футболкой и аккуратно повесил все это добро на стул. Расстелил постель, забрался в нее и выжидательно уставился на Рамлоу. Тот под этим взглядом внезапно для себя слегка смутился. 

– Спокойной ночи, – буркнул он и прикрыл за собой дверь. Ну точно сова полярная, а не человек. У Капитана точно вместо нервов стальные канаты были – жить с ним и не свихнуться. Да он уже после третьей ночи должен был упокоиться с миром. 

Наступила тишина – чуть дребезжащая от напряжения. Нет, ну а правда: почудится Зимнему что ночью – придушит ведь спросонья. Хотя можно было, конечно, и вовсе не ложиться, не велика проблема. 

Рамлоу широко зевнул. Ладно, штаны намочить он всегда успеет. Надо было домучить уже чертовы отчеты и тоже наскрести себе что-нибудь поесть. Кажется, в холодильнике оставалось мясо. 

Он открыл окно и уселся за стол. 

Зимний выперся где-то через полчаса и встал в темном дверном проеме тенью отца Гамлета.

– Агент Брок Рамлоу, я не могу уснуть. 

– Зим... Баки. А на свет ты выйти можешь? – нет, блядь, на ужастики он больше не ходок. 

Зимний послушно забрел в гостиную. 

– Так это... Молока тебе налить, что ли? 

– Молока? – заинтересованно переспросил тот. – Да. Я хочу молоко. 

– Отлично, – вздохнул Рамлоу, отложив очередной лист. Ну надо же, у Зимнего даже имелись какие-то свои желания. А если подумать, то, кажется, и привычки. 

Он подогрел молоко, вручил Зимнему чашку, проводил опять до спальни. Он бы, если честно, и сам уже лег: как-то истрепался он за день. Но хуй. 

Стопка листов все же таяла потихоньку. Когда Зимний осторожно тронул Рамлоу за плечо, тому оставалось не больше десяти. 

Он подскочил вместе со стулом и привычно попытался заломить противнику руку. В плече что-то хрустнуло. 

– У-у-ук... – тихо провыл Рамлоу. – Ну что? 

– Агент Брок Рамлоу, я все еще не могу уснуть, – Зимний сочувственно посмотрел на то, как Рамлоу растирает покалеченную руку. Кажется, ему было даже неловко. Ну так, чутка. 

– Ну займи себя чем-нибудь. Почитай или, я не знаю...

Он покрутил головой. Ничего путного не находилось. Но Зимний вдруг подал голос сам:

– Предмет у стены в спальне. Могу я его взять? Там колки не так, как надо.

Рамлоу поморщился.

– Ты про гитару, что ли? Ну бери, пиликай. Но я на ней уже лет десять не играл – там все очень плохо.

– Это несущественно, – довольно отозвался Зимний. – Мне принести гитару сюда?

– Нет, – покачал Рамлоу головой, снова зевая. – Певец из меня хреновый, а подыграть мне тебе не на чем. Если только крышками от кастрюль в ночи греметь. 

– Мне принести?..

– Иди давай, иди. Развлекайся.

А что, было бы интересно устроить кампусу такой концерт. Им только Роллинза с его дурацкой губной гармошкой не хватало. 

Он фыркнул и опять покачал головой. Вот Зимний, человек-пиздец. Сама самобытность просто. 

И играл он, как выяснилось, весьма посредственно – зато от души и негромко. Под его бренчание Рамлоу прикончил оставшиеся листы и удовлетворенно упал носом в диван. Ну, в конце концов, день прошел не так плохо. Не так плохо, как он рассчитывал. 

 

*** 

 

Он вздрогнул – раз, другой. Пледа под рукой не оказалось, пришлось шарить по полу в темноте. Но и от него толку не оказалось никакого – морозило сильнее обычного. Окно. Наверное, из окна, да. 

Рамлоу сполз с дивана и, широко зевнув, потянулся. Снаружи была темень, только фонарь вдалеке светил. И окно, конечно, стояло нараспашку. 

Стараясь не больно и просыпаться, Рамлоу добрел до него и тихо закрыл, повернув ручку. Не хватало только разбудить Зимнего – судя по отсутствию бренчания, тот уже тоже завалился спать. Рамлоу бросил взгляд на спальню и поплелся, спотыкаясь, обратно на диван. По босым ногам все еще дуло. 

Он застыл. Покачался немного с пятки на носок, шевеля пальцами. Вот ведь сука. 

Дыша носом, Рамлоу дошел до спальни, засунулся внутрь и на несколько секунд снова замер, глядя на постель. 

– Ебать тебя конем, Зимний, – прохрипел он в пустоту. 

В сортире музыкального мудака не оказалось тоже – не то чтобы Рамлоу на это сильно надеялся. Он накинул куртку, вытряхнулся в прихожую и обомлел напрочь: Зимний даже дверь за собой закрыть не потрудился. А если б Рамлоу пришли убивать и насиловать? А он не при параде. 

Он натянул кроссовки для бега и вышел на улицу, оглянулся по сторонам. Ну ладно: раз его не пришел тыкать винтовками под ребра заботливый патруль, значит, Зимний смотался меньше часа назад. Куда может уйти в ночь мужик с железной рукой и амнезией во всю голову? 

– Блядь, – Рамлоу зажмурился и приложил руку ко лбу. Капитан порвет его на две части, а потом еще сверху попрыгает. Потерять в собственном доме 90-килограммовую машину для убийств – нехеровый он такой агент. 

Хорошо, допустим, с территории он уйти не мог. Наверняка не мог – или уже бы сирены орали. Это хорошо. Около корпусов стоит охрана, по дорогам ходят патрули. Тоже славно: круг поисков сузился до парковой зоны и отдаленных малоосвещенных уголков, в которые можно засунуться, только сложившись вчетверо. 

Значит, парк. Точнее, кусок леса, который из уважения к настоявшему на нем Капитану вежливо именовали парком. Без фонарей и с узкими дорожками. Рамлоу еще раз мысленно отвесил себе крепких пиздюлей. Выбор у него оставался небольшой: поискать Зимнего самому или вызвать подмогу – что было разумней. Он все равно уже почти смирился с тем, что из Гидры его выебут, и хорошо, если не по частям. 

Группа сработает быстрее. Но вдруг он найдет его и сам... Капитан будет смотреть на него  _с упреком_  – или шею ему случайно сломает. С другой стороны, он что, еще куда-то собирался? 

Вопрос был дельный. Рамлоу застегнул куртку и быстрым шагом направился к парку. Попадаться на глаза патрульным не хотелось.

Пропали последние фонари – а взять с собой карманный он, конечно же, не додумался. Слишком пекся о собственной заднице. 

Осторожно пробираясь по узкой дорожке, чуть ли не уперевшись в нее носом, Рамлоу пытался вслушиваться. Изредка шумели наверху ветки, кричала какая-то оголтелая птица – но в целом все было тихо до странного. Он только пытался как можно быстрее и бесшумнее переставлять ноги: раз Зимний косил под ниндзя, оставалось просто методично прочесать парк вдоль и поперек. 

И заранее побеспокоиться о том, что его подопечный мог слететь с тормозов и снова превратиться в боевую единицу. Без цели, но с неограниченными возможностями. Тут уж только нестись напролом. И, возможно, громко орать матом – чтобы случайно свои же не пристрелили. 

Рамлоу в двадцатый раз за день обматерил себя за то, что согласился. А ведь учил папаша не думать хуем – чего он не слушал? Вот и ищи теперь эту Дашу-путешественницу, мудак.

Стало слышно лягушку. Это он уже до озера добрался, так быстро? Рамлоу остановился и прислушался: кроме местной фауны и тихого плеска воды все было спокойно. И тем не менее стоило проверить. Главное с пригорочка не навернуться еще. 

Перед глазами так и встало: он весь мокрый и в ряске, без Зимнего, по бокам парни поддерживают. Хлюпающие кроссовки. И очень, очень разочарованный Капитан с задумчивым взглядом. С прищуром таким. Брр.

Берег, по счастью, оказался не таким уж и крутым. Рамлоу остановился на влажном песке и осмотрелся. Не больно оно большое, если подумать. Даже берег дальний видно вполне отчетливо. Хорошо, что скамеек не наставили, так оно гораздо лучше. Вот только не было тут ни черта – только круги по воде. И откуда бы им...

Он сделал над собой усилие и не дернулся. Его не учили чувствовать врага спиной, само получалось. Дрался слишком много в школе, наверное, вот оно и пришло. И сейчас внутри все тоже заорало – хоть в воду сигай. А от осознания того, что его могут и насквозь проткнуть невзначай, по спине дрожь пробежала. Не двигайся. Не поймаешь – все равно можно не возвращаться. А так хоть скажут, что помер, пытаясь остановить попытку к бегству. 

– Агент Брок Рамлоу. Я вас разбудил? 

Чтоб тебя, Зимний... 

Рамлоу выдохнул, чуть расслабил плечи и повернулся. Вот и она, его пропавшая тень. Стоит себе, сука, моргает. Дать бы ему по морде за такие выкрутасы – но ведь не поймет. Насколько же проще все-таки было с собаками. 

– Ты почему ушел? – спросил он как можно мягче. Нельзя ж просто так с криком людей ногами по лицу бить. В цивилизованном обществе принято искать соответствующие причины. 

– Я заскучал. Захотел к воде. Стив водил меня сюда, я помню дорогу, – простодушно пояснил Зимний.

– А чего спать-то не лег?

Ну серьезно, он даже налил ему гребанного  _теплого молока_. Чего еще можно было хотеть на ночь от агента Гидры? 

– Я не мог уснуть, – произнес Зимний так, словно это он тут пытался общаться с плодом зверских экспериментов. С таким, немножко полным идиотом. 

– Это я уже слышал, – сквозь зубы подтвердил Рамлоу. – Но по...

– Вы знаете, камешки очень красиво летят по воде. И круги оставляют. Круги – это материально. Существенно, – философски отметил Зимний, глядя Рамлоу за спину.

Тот тоже обернулся. В голове опять что-то заискрило и сдулось. Нет, ну правда. Он, значит, тут носился с жопой в мыле, а этот блинчики пускал. Заебись, конечно. И даже не взбесишься толком – на такого-то. Обидно.

Зимний, видимо, решив подтвердить свои слова, легко метнул по воде плоскую гальку. Та проскакала раз шесть и печально булькнула где-то на середине озера. 

– Прямо таки завершение намеченного свыше пути, – попытался подстроиться Рамлоу. Ну а чего: глядишь, он так и дзен постигнет. Или в психушку загремит – но тут уж не угадаешь.

Зимний невыразительно глянул на него из-под прядей волос.

– О чем вы? Это же просто камни, – и развернулся к озеру спиной, зашагал через кусты на тропинку. 

Рамлоу медленно открыл и закрыл рот. И сплюнул себе под ноги, направившись следом. Вот и вступай после такого в интеллектуальные дискуссии с психами. Еще тебя же дураком и выставят.  


 

*** 

 

– Колыбельные. Серьезно. А раньше ты сказать не мог?

– Но вы не спрашивали, – мягко укорил Зимний, ерзая под одеялом. – Стив обычно использует ту, что про котят. После нее я засыпаю ровно через минуту. Доктор Коллинз говорит, что мой организм приспособится и сам. Но со временем. 

– Поверь мне, доктор Коллинз уже ничего никому не скажет, – пробормотал Рамлоу, копаясь в листах. Ага. Семь маленьких котят. Серье... Бля что? – Баки... А ты случайно не знаешь, чья вообще была гениальная идея это написать? Звучит своеобразно. 

Зимний наигранно зевнул, очевидно, стараясь повторить поведение сонного человека. Выглядело так, словно он хотел поймать ртом всех мух в комнате – если б они тут были.

– Это переписанная команда отключения на экстренный случай. Но смысла в ней было немного, и Стиву она не нравилась. Он сказал, что не хочет, чтобы мне что-то напоминало о том, что я пережил. Поэтому он приказал ее переписать. 

Рамлоу внимательно посмотрел на лист бумаги. 

_Семь маленьких котят  
В корзиночках урчат. _

Он перевел взгляд на Зимнего, потом опять на лист. 

В голове промелькнула мысль о том, чтобы сбежать самому, – и нестись без оглядки до Северного полюса. Потому что если Капитан какой-то сатанинской силой мог приказать переделать четкий приказ в это –  _рабочее_  это – то он, очевидно, мог все. Вообще. А от таких людей всегда лучше держаться подальше. 

Рамлоу тряхнул головой. 

– Так, ладно. Котята. И... Кхм. Мне это надо петь?

– Желательно, – кивнул Зимний. И прикрыл глаза. 

Прошло несколько минут. Рамлоу честно пел, иногда путая местами строчки и сбиваясь. У Капитана наверняка выходило лучше... Зимний только чуть шевелил бровями и тихо вздыхал. 

Наконец он открыл глаза и осторожно спросил:

– Агент Брок Рамлоу. А может быть, вы так?.. Почитаете?

 

*** 

 

Рамлоу оперся затылком о стену и затянулся. Он курил редко, разрешая себе каждую сигарету в качестве подачки. И думалось под это дело лучше. 

Небо потихоньку заваливалось в апельсиновый. От ветра становилось чутка зябко – но хоть спать не хотелось. В голове стояла приятная тишина. 

Нет, он определенно был ебнутый. На этой работе он насмотрелся самой больной ебанины, которая только была в этом мирке. Каким-то чудом возглавил тот самый Страйк. Чуть не трахнул Капитана Гидра. Сейчас вот – это. Этот. А он стоял и курил. Надо было вещи паковать судорожно. А он курил. Не забыть, кстати, отчеты им раздать сегодня – а вечером на сдачу уже. Чем б теперь еще объяснить то, что они так задержались в этот раз. Остолопы. 

Он зашел внутрь, потушил сигарету о пепельницу и прилег на диван. За стенкой похрапывал Зимний. 

Вдруг подумалось, что ему, наверное, еще не раз придется куковать с ним вместе ночью. Может, и правда восстановится. Вспомнит что-нибудь. 

Рамлоу еще раз прислушался к себе. Нет, точно: бежать никуда не хотелось. 

Он абсолютно точно был ебнутый.


End file.
